Time Flies
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Cloud ponders about the past when 2 kids call to him. Who could they be? --Warning! Spoiler! for Uncanny Mission 1 and Uncanny Mission 2: Unfinished Business--


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. They belong to Square Enix.

**Note**: This is a small side story to my re-edited 'Uncanny Mission 2: Unfinished Business' story, which I will upload once it's completed and after my final year project submission and setup which is in 4 weeks. Hope you enjoy this short fic (though it does contain several spoilers to 'Uncanny Mission 2 & Uncanny Mission 1').

Thanks for dropping by.

--------- - - - - - -------------------------- - - - - - - - ----------------------- - - - - - - -------------- - - - - - - -----

**Time Flies**

There are times when you feel lost and lonely, and then there are times you find happiness even in the most unlikely places. Even in the most unlikely places. This brought a slight smirk upon the man's face as he re-called a memory of the not so distant past. An image of him falling after the explosion of the reactor breezed through his mind with the image of waking up in a flower bed blinking in soon after, along with serene emerald eyes filled with concern glancing into his sapphire ones.

He could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat till he jumped up to regain his composure. She had been the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, a lot different in comparison to Tifa, a girl he had sought friendship as a child in Nibelheim. Her name was Aerith and she was the last of the race called the Ancients or Cetra. Clad in a light pink dress, red jacket, her chestnut hair braided and tied with 2 matching pink bows and brown boots, a unique beauty.

Throughout their journey, she had been the most valuable member of their team. Being the only pure healer Aerith had helped them immensely time and time again. Gradually, the tenderness of her character, her very being seeped into Cloud's heart, making him more and more aware of being himself rather than the illusion persona of Zack that Tifa crafted him to be after she found him at the train station.

Their time together had been short, as after their first date at the Gold Saucer, Aerith was taken from him. A swift stab through the heart by Sephiroth's masamune was all it took to snatch her life away. The scene still fresh in his mind, after all these years, time and time again he wished he could have saved her. But that was all in the past now.

Cloud was now sitting by the lake in front of the forgotten capital clad in a tuxedo, lost in thought that is… till a little blonde girl of 11 years with her hair tied half in a braid with the rest flowing freely and a boy about the same age with spiky chestnut hair much like Cloud's came running up to him calling…

"Dad… Dad… there you are," the girl said as her twin brother caught up with her.

"Mom's been looking for you. Aunt Enima's just about to throw the bouquet," the boy added as he caught his breath.

"Ok kids, let's go," he smiled as he held their hands, one in each hand towards the capital where a wedding was held. There, waiting for him with a smile even brighter than the sun's rays greeted him and the children.

"Welcome back bodyguard, I was worried you would miss it," Aerith admitted as she welcomed him into her arms with the children heading back to their brothers, sisters and friends waiting eagerly to see who will catch the bouquet.

"I wouldn't miss our adopted sister's wedding toss," he assured his wife with a brief kiss on the lips, before embracing her, "as if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have the last of the Cetra on the Planet as my lovely wife," he teased as they glanced to the stage where Asil Sea Enigma, Enima for short, stood next to her groom Razer Wolffang. She replied with a giggle then spinning with her back against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder and arms around her waist.

It was then his mind wandered once more, to the brief scene at the altar of the crystal palace, underneath the forgotten city. After defeating yet another part of Jenova, he cradled Aerith's lifeless body in his arms. Then; Enima and her brother Grey Fox performed a ritual that eventually revived Aerith at the cost of most of Enima's strength and almost her life. If it weren't for this green-haired girl from another world, Aerith wouldn't be by his side today. It was thanks to her and her family from another dimension that eventually led to Jenova's defeat.

"Ok ladies, is everyone ready?" Enima called out excitedly as she got in position. This brought Cloud out of his daze again as he watched proudly as his younger sister swerved with her back facing the crowd while tossing the bouquet backwards towards the squealing mob below.

The couple watched as the bouquet flew into the mob only to hear a cheer from the kids as it the flower bunch landed right smack in Marlene's arms. A squeal of both delight and surprise escaped her mouth while Barret chuckled loudly in the background. Smiles came from all around. It wasn't long till Denzel managed to push his way through the crowd and carried her into his arms.

Cheers from the kids and adults could be heard, "Yay, for Auntie Marlene,"; "Nice catch,"; "Yay"; "Congratulations," and many more. On stage, Enima and her silver and gold haired husband smiled their way as he hugged her from behind.

Cloud and Aerith's features brightened as they remembered the scene of their, Tifa and Vincent's and Cid and Shera's wedding. Unconsciously they laughed together, before Cloud kissed her forehead. On the other side of the mob, Tifa and Vincent could be seen proud as punch as Tifa giggled with glee and a broad smile on Vincent's face. Nearby, Cid gave a thumb up with his other hand rested around Shera's waist. Sephiroth and his family were all smiles; in fact good ol' Sephy was chuckling, a great sight to see, especially with his mother, Lucrecia, his wife and his 2 young kids.

Hard to believe time had flown since the incident to stop the destruction of the planet by a Jenova possessed Sephiroth. In fact… 14 years had passed. Having married the angel of his life, blessed with 6 wonderful children, a sister from another dimension and now a brother, wonders never seemed to cease. Moral being, nothing is impossible and dreams could come true, if given the right mind, spirit, passion and lots of imagination.


End file.
